1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to a personalized method and system for waking up a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for waking up a user at a predetermined moment, such as an alarm clock, are commonplace. Such systems may produce a sound in order to wake up a user. If anyone else may also be awoken by the same sound, e.g. a person sleeping in proximity of the user, then such a system is not personalized.